Still Cameras are almost exclusively carried by people around their necks in order to serve the dual purposes of (1) having the camera available for immediate use or operation by allowing it to be elevated quickly and easily to the head or eye level of the bearer, and (2) protecting the camera from accidental damage through striking or dropping the camera.
The problems associated with such a method of carrying still cameras include, but are not limited to (1) neck discomfort arising from the camera's weight, and (2) the uncontrolled movement of the camera side to side and away from the bearer's body, making it very difficult to safely and conveniently carry it during various sporting activities such as running, biking, hiking, skiing, or backpacking, to name but a few.
The problems of hanging relatively heavy articles about the bearer's neck by a single strap have resulted in various harness arrangements being configured, but they are relatively expensive, difficult to manufacture, and have not found ready acceptance in the marketplace. Other harnesses require modifications in the articles being carried; the addition of specialized brackets or the drilling of holes into the camera cases themselves. Other harnesses are constructed in such a manner that they do not hold the article firmly to the bearer during vigorous activity, causing annoyance by striking against the body of the bearer or by pulling on the bearer's neck from side to side.
Attempts to solve such problems can be found in devices covered by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,884,403, 4,058,242, 4,168,022, and 4,320,863.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,403 covers an Article Carrying Strap which requires that the article being carried have a fastening means attached to the back of the article and the fastener was subject to accidental disconnection during vigorous activity. Also, owners of expensive cameras objected to permanently affixing any connector to the camera case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,242 attempted to solve the problems of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,403 by introducing a releasable connector which could be attached to the bottom of the camera by screwing it into the tripod hole of the camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,022 further attempted to solve such problems by means of encircling the lens of the camera with the waist strap itself or a rope integrated into the waist strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,863 further attempted to solve such problems by including a backstrap attached to the rear of the waist belt thereby reducing neck fatigue and by introducing a means of attaching the camera to the waist belt using hook or eye fastening material having the trademark Velcro R and by metal rings.
The aforementioned patented devices do not resolve three significant problems. First, the article being carried cannot be removed from the Carrier without destroying the integrity of the Carrier. In other words, the Carrier or Harness does not remain firmly and securely in place on or around the body of the bearer if and when the camera is removed from it. In fact, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,863 appears to require that the camera be permanently affixed to the harness by use of rings designated 18 and 20 in FIGS. 1 and 2.
Second, the straps which in all cases go around the back and/or under the arms are located precisely where the majority of backpack straps must go. Therefore, irritation and discomfort is likely to arise when carrying most types of backpack, baby carrier, etc. for any length of time while wearing the harnesses. Third, each item (other than U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,022) involves the attachment of some additional device or modification to the camera itself which may interfere with the storage of the camera in its case, since most camera cases are designed to fit snugly around the camera.